The invention relates to a photographic camera having a film engagement surface on an internal support member upon which a film strip can be guided which is mounted possibly together with a protective strip in a cartridge the web connecting the cartridge supply chamber with the take-up chamber having a film conveying surface on the front of the rear wall facing the film or protective strip. This film engagement surface in the camera presses the film against the conveying surface.
In known cameras of this kind the film engagement surface comes into contact with the film through an exposure window of the cartridge. Lateral orientation of the film is effected exclusively by guide dogs in the cartridge, which in turn are held in a predetermined position by guide means in the camera. Even in the case of narrow tolerances, there is danger of undesired shifting of the film in relation to the film trap due to cumulation of these tolerances.
The invention has the purpose of avoiding these undesired film shifts and has improved film guidance for its task.